The Legend Of Kyogre
by chattingchick1
Summary: This features a young girl named Harmony starting out her Pokemon journey. The only difference is that is in the Hoenn region! Will she accomplish her goal to catch the legendary water Pokemon, Kyogre? Disclaimer for ALL chapters: I don't own Pokemon.
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: I'm back! With another fanfic! This time, a Pokemon one featured in the Hoenn region. I've had this one written for a while now, I had to make sure I got the information and details right by playing my GBA Game Pokemon Sapphire since they have not shown these episodes yet on television. But good news! Starting November 1, KidsWB will have them! So, Enjoy!  
  
"The Legend Of Kyogre"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"The Beginning"  
  
Harmony sat beside her newly recieved Mudkip, "How are you doing, Mudkip?"   
  
"Mudkip!"  
  
"That's what I thought. I just got you and it feels as though I've known you for a long time."   
  
"Kip?"  
  
"Aw..Mudkip. I remember when I just started my journey..."  
  
~~{FLASHBACK}~~  
  
"Harmony, you're awake already?" Harmony nodded, "Of course, Mom! I get my first Pokemon today!"  
  
"Oh, silly me. I almost forgot."  
  
"I'm off! 'Bye, See you later!" Harmony called to her mother as she sped off towards Professor Birch's lab with determination in her eyes.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"There you are, Harmony!" Prof. Birch said, "Well, I assume you're here for your first Pokemon?"   
  
"Professor Birch!"  
  
"Yes, yes. Impatient just like Norman was!"   
  
"Don't say anything negative about my father. Just give me my Pokemon."  
  
"Of course. Ah yes, here they are. Here's three Pokemon to choose from: Mudkip, a mudfish Pokemon, water element; Torchic, a fire chick Pokemon, fire element; and Treecko, a tree gecko Pokemon, grass element. Which one do you want?"  
  
Harmony didn't hesitate."I'vealways liked water,so i guess I should choose the Mudkip."   
  
"Mudkip it is!" Prof. Birch handed her the Pokeball containing her Mudkip, "Here's your Mudkip."  
  
"Thanks a bunch!"   
  
"The next town is Oldale..."  
  
~~{END OF FLASHBACK}~~  
  
Mudkip seemed to understand because it jumped into Harmony's lap and cheerfully said "Mudkip!"  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Harmony woke up by the screeching call of a Taillow. "A Taillow, huh? That's a bird Pokemon. Mudkip should be able to handle it!" Mudkip, who had already spotted the flying foe, was ready, "Kip!"   
  
"Go, Mudkip! Tackle it and use your Growl!" Taillow was knocked to the ground but it got back up in the air. It honed in on Mudkip as it tried a Peck attack. Mudkip dodged it and used another Tackle.   
  
Harmony threw a Pokeball at the fallen Pokemon. The ball shook frantically. It finally popped back open and Taillow screeched loudly. "Seems all I managed to do was get it angry. I'll just have to try again. Go, Pokeball!"   
  
Taillow knocked it away with its wing. "Grr. Mudkip, we'll just have to wet this bird. Water Gun!"   
  
"Mudkip!" Mudkip cried as it shot a spray of water at it's foe. Taillow fainted.   
  
"Good job, Mudkip! Now I'll try again. Pokeball, go!" After shaking, the Pokeball stopped.   
  
Taillow was caught.  
  
"We did it!" She jumped up, her short blonde hair blowing in the wind.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Days later, she was in Petalburg City. She had taken care of her two Pokemon as the Pokemon Center in Oldale. She was talking to her father, "Dad, I've heard rumours about a mysterious Pokemon."  
  
Norman chuckled, "Rumours? Why, they're not rumours. They're true!"   
  
"True?" Harmony asked her father in disbelief, "But how could a Pokemon be that strong?"  
  
"Harmony, all legenday Pokemon are strong."  
  
"So, where is this Pokemon?"   
  
"In the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis City. Its name is Kyogre, a water type Pokemon."  
  
"Then, I'm going to catch it!"  
  
"Harmony, don't do more than you've trained. If your Pokemon are weak, you'll lose. The consequences are severe."  
  
"But I thought if you lost a battle, you'd just have to go to a Pokemon Center."   
  
Norman looked at his only daughter, "In a normal battle, yes. But not against an opponet like Kyogre."   
  
"How bad are the consequences?"  
  
"Your Pokemon faint,of course, but that's normal. It will be a while before you can get to a Pokemon Center."   
  
"Why?" Harmony asked him, curious.  
  
"Ifyou lose, Kyogre would've been awoken for nothing. It'll get mad. The skies will turn dark and torrents of rain will fall. It will take a lot out of you to get out of the cave."  
  
"It sounds bad, but how do you know?"  
  
Norman stayed silent for a moment then looked at Harmony with gentle eyes, "I tried it once."  
  
Author's Note: I know I haven't heard Mudkip or any other Pokemon speak so that's just my thoughts on how they would. And about the Kyogre story. It might be a little bit different than the game but it's close enough, right? And the thing about it taking a while to get to a Pokemon Center is partly true. Well until the next chapter! Review! Tell me how the first chapter is! 


	2. Mind Tricks

Author's Note: Sorry about the disclaimer. I totally forgot about it! But anyways, I only got 1 review: Thank you, Paladin Dragoon! Now on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But I do own Harmony!!  
  
"The Legend Of Kyogre"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mind Tricks"  
  
After the talk with her father, Harmony headed for Rustboro City, where she dominated Roxanne.. She then crushed the gym leader in Mauville.   
  
She had captured new Pokemon. Her cute Mudkip had evolved into a playful Marshtomp. Her Taillow was now a Swellow.   
  
She now approached Mossdeep City.   
  
"I think the gym leader here uses Psychic Pokemon." She read the sign, "So they're twins. Simple enough."  
  
In a matter of minutes, Harmony had defeated the gym apprentices and trainees.   
  
She looked at a set of twins, "Move it so I can challenge the leader." One of the twins, named Liza, took out a Pokeball,"We are the leader. Go, Lunatone!" The other one, named Tate, said, "Right. I choose you, Solrock!"  
  
Harmony held two Pokeballs, "Let's go, Marshtomp and Swellow! Get ready to hand over your Mind Badge!"  
  
"You're dreaming." Tate said, "Solrock, Flamethrower!" The fire didn't hurt Marshtomp.   
  
"Swellow, Agility and dodge it!" Swellow flew from it.   
  
Marshtomp used a Muddy Water attack. Liza said, "'Lunatone! Stop Swellow with a Psychic attack and tackle it!"  
  
Swellow froze and fell to the floor. A Flamethrower from Solrock finished it.  
  
Harmony grew frustrated, "Swellow, return! You did good. Your turn, Masquerain!"  
  
Masquerain appeared on the battlefield. "Alright, Masquerain and Marshtomp, let's knock them out with one attack. Let's go!"  
  
Masquerain used a Bubble and distracted them enough for Marshtomp's Surf to defeat Solrock.   
  
Tate growled, "You tramp! Liza you better win!" She shouted to her twin sister.  
  
Liza nodded, "That girl is toast! Lunatone!"  
  
Lunatone used another Psychic but Masquerain negated it with a Gust.   
  
"Marshtomp, use a Take Down!" Harmony shouted.  
  
Lunatone dogded it and used Tackle.  
  
Harmony had had enough, "Masquerain, Marshtomp. Do it!"  
  
Liza was confused, "What are you going to do?"  
  
It all happened so fast, Liza could hardly believe it.   
  
Marshtomp had used Mud Shot and Masquerain used a Quick Attack. With Lunatone dizzy and confused, it was easy for a Surf to beat it.  
  
Liza ran up to Lunatone, "You tried your best. Return." She turned to Harmony, "Harmony, you're a lot stronger than us.I have no doubt you'll do well in the Pokemon League. Here, this Mind Bagde is yours." Liza handed it to her, "You deserve it."  
  
Tate stood up, "I was wrong about you, Harmony. You're not a tramp."  
  
"Thanks, Liza. That means a lot."  
  
Harmony left the gym with pride on her face and headed straight for the Pokemon Center. Her Pokemon were healed, and she got her Marshtomp out, "Let's go, Marshtomp, Surf!"  
  
Harmony was hoisted onto Marchtomp's slick, smooth back. "good, let's head for Sootopolis City. I think that's the town where that legendary Pokemon, Kyogre, is."  
  
Like Marshtomp sensed her excitement, it hurried toward the next city.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
While they were surfing, Harmony spotted a giant Pokemon in the water, "What was that?"  
  
It jumped from the water and the salty foam glistened in the sunlight. Harmony couldn't believe her eyes, "Could that be...that legendary Pokemon?"   
  
Harmony looked at the blue skin. "Wait a minute. It is! It is Kyogre!"  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again, Paladin Dragoon for the review! As for the longer chapters, I can't improve them. I've already got them written at 4 pages each. My future stories should have longer chapters! Keep a look out for them! Speaking of which, could you guys (and girls) check out my other stories? I get reviews, you fans get chapters! Until next chapter! 


	3. Kyogre Sighting

Author's Note: Thanks you all my reviewers. I did get a few more than last chapter. Ican't remember them right off hand but i know there was 2 or 3 or maybe more. I know I haven'tupdated in what seems like forever, but i had 2 projects due and homework and other stuff, i haven't had the chance to do anything. Sorry! So here's the next chapter!  
  
"The Legend Of Kyogre"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kyogre Sighting"  
  
Harmony stared in amazement as she watched Kyogre. It's smooth skin shone brightly. She was so caught up in it's beauty to remember it was a rare and valuable Pokemon. She looked at the spot again. It was gone. "Oh, well," Harmony sighed, "I guess I won't be able to catch it." A little disappointed, she surfed ahead.  
  
She was standing on the land of Sootopolis. She had Dived and went through an underwater cave to get thee. After healing her Pokemon and resting herself, she was ready for the gym. When she had the gym in sight, she raced to it, but a middle aged man stopped her, saying, "The gym is closed."   
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Some kind of Pokemon is making the conditions too tough to bear." He was right. Rain started pouring down.   
  
Harmony gasped as the sky turned black, "This sounds like..."  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"If you lose, Kyogre would've awoken for nothing. It'll be mad. The skies will turn dark and torrents of rain will fall. It will take a lot out of you to get out of the cave."  
  
"It sounds bad. But how do you know?"  
  
Norman stayed silent for a moment and then looked at Harmony with gentle eyes,"I tried it once."  
  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
"That's it!"   
  
The man guarding the gym was startled, "What is it?" Harmony looked at him, "Kyogre. Somone tried to catch him but lost. And that person may be stuck there for the rest of their life. I need to go get them!"   
  
He tried to stop her, "No, wait!" but it was too late.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Harmony stopped when she came to a cave, It had been damaged by the weather. "Is this the cave?"   
  
Just then, the same man as before ran up to her, panting, "The Cave of Origin is dangerous. You can't go in there!"   
  
"The Cave of Origin?"  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Harmony, all legendary Pokemon are strong."   
  
"So, where is this Pokemon?"  
  
"Ihn the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis City.It's name is Kyogre, a water type Pokemon."  
  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Yes, it's dangerous." The man said. Harmony didn't care. "Yeah? Well, I said I was going to catch it and I am! Nobody,especially you, is giong to stop me!" Before the man could try to convince her again, Harmony had disappeared inside the cave.  
  
It was dark and foggy. Several wild Zubat appeared but were soon knocked to the ground by Harmony's Pokemon.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
After about three hours of searching, she came to a ladder. "She climbed it and was greeted by a giant Pokemon. "That's Kyogre all right! Go, Beautifly!" The beautiful butterfly Pokemon appeared.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
The battle raged. All Harmony had left to battle with was Marshtompand it already tired. She also had no potions left.  
  
Kyogre was poweringup an Ice Beam attack. Harmony stood there, paralyzed with fear. There was nothing she could do.   
  
When the Ice Beam headed toward her, she knew it was the end.   
  
She said, "I'm sorry. Forgive me." and prepared for her last breath.  
  
Author's Note: How you like? Bad cliffhanger huh? Ipromise I'll get the next chapter out sooner. Be looking for it, but only if I get reviews! Bye! 


	4. The Legend Of Kyogre

Author's Note: I got 2 reviews. I tried to give you fans some time to review so I delayed the update for a few days... well almost a week. Sorry, I have more time on the weekends and this past Friday and Saturday I've been busy. Well on with the story! Oh, and a lil note. This is the last chapter.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
There was nothing she could do. When the Ice Beam headed for her, she knew it was it. She said "I'm sorry, Forgive me." and prepared for her last breath.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
"The Legend Of Kyogre"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"The Legend Of Kyogre"  
  
Harmony closed her eyes but then she opened them. For some reason, she looked at Marshtomp.  
  
It was blinking white.  
  
Marshtomp was changing shape.  
  
"Marshtomp...is evolving?" Harmony said in awe.  
  
Yes, Marshtomp was indeed evolving into a Swampert. Swampert moved swiftly and acted as a shield. The Ice Beam attack from Kyogre didn't hurt Swampert.  
  
Harmony couldn't believe it, "Marshtomp evolved so it could save me..."  
  
Swampert stood its ground and slowed Kyogre down with a Mud Shot. Harmony said, "Get'm Swampert! Earthquake!"  
  
The ground shook and Kyogre was dizzy and confused. Harmony got out an Ultra Ball and threw it. After it shook, Kyogre got free.  
  
Maybe Swapert's Earthquake wasn't a good idea. A rock fell toward Harmony and Swampert pushed it away. When Harmony saw a rock falling on Kyogre, she cried out, "No!" and threw the first Pokeball she felt in her pocket, which happened to be a PokeBall.  
  
She threw the ball at it, trying to save it. When it clicked, she rolled under the rock and grabbed it. She leaped out of the rock's path, saving herself and the now captured Kyogre.  
  
She ran toward the exit: the ladder.   
  
While she was running, she tripped over something, or rather someone. It was a male teenager,a Pokemon trainer.  
  
He got up, "Hey, I can't get out. Do you know where the exit is?"   
  
Harmony nodded, "Yes, but we've got to hurry. Now that's Kyogre's caught, the cave is falling in!" she yelled through the noise.   
  
"You caught Kyogre??"   
  
"Yes, now let's go!",She jerked him to his feet and ran.   
  
The boy was trying to keep up and inbetween breaths he said, "By the...way, my name...is Zac."  
  
"Harmony," Harmony said quickly,"Now are you coming? I see the entrance!"  
  
While Zac was running, he examined Harmony, *She must be a great trainer to have caught Kyogre. Maybe she's a great kisser, too.*  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sunlight. It had stopped raining and the sky was back to normal.   
  
The man who warned Harmony earlier still stood there,"Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
Harmony tossed the Pokeball in her hand,"It's all taken care of."  
  
What?!? You... actually c-caught K-Kyogre??"  
  
Harmony smirked,"Yeah. You got a problem with it?"  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
She talked to her father that afternoon. Her father's voice was music in her ears, "You caught Kyogre yet Harmony?"  
  
"Right here in the ball."  
  
"Congratulations, Harmony! You'd make anyone proud." Norman said with a smile.  
  
(A/N: I don't know how they are able to contact anyone in the Hoenn region. I may change this part later on when I see the Hoenn season. So, let's just say she used the phone in the Pokemon Center.)  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
The next day, she had defeated Walter, the Sootopolis gym leader. She left him in the dust with her Kyogre.  
  
Walter held out his hand, "Here, Harmony, the Rain Badge. you deserve it!"  
  
"Thank you, " Harmony walked out of the gym and was greeted by Zac.  
  
"Hey, Harmony. Congratulations." Zac said, grinning.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So now you're off the Pokemon League?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Harmony," Zac started off nervously,"I 've been thinking. Would you..."  
  
"Spit it out Zac. It can't be that bad."  
  
And so, Zac said it: "Would you like to go out with me one day?"  
  
Harmony said, "Not a chance!" but then she laughed.  
  
Zac smiled, eased with himself.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
The next day,Harmony headed toward Ever Grande City, where the Pokemon League was being held. She was surfing on Swampert's back, watching the clear blue water move swiftly under them.  
  
As the ocean wind blew in her face, she held the Pokeball which contained Kyogre and smiled.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's Note: So, how'd you like it? In your review, include your answer to this question: Should I make her journeys into a 3 part series(the first being this one,the second being her journey through Victory Path and beating the Elite Four, and the third part being her capturing the 3 Regis)? Or just skip the Elite Four and make it a 2 part, with this one and the second being about the 3 Regis?   
  
If you don't know what the 3 Regi's are, they are Regice(Ice), Regirock(rock), and Registeel(steel). They are located in three different caves in the Hoenn Region.  
  
I know this fic was fast paced but I actually wrote it months ago, and I have improved my writing skills since then. I don't know what fic I will type next (because I have several Sailor Moon ones, DBZ ones, and a neopets one), but I look forward to all your reviews!  
  
Speaking of reviews, I would like to give thanks to all of you who reveiwed in one or all of the chapters, in order from the most chapters to the least.  
  
Reviewed 3 times: A)Paladin Dragoon  
  
B) romancemaster  
  
If you have an objection to the attacks the Pokemon used in this story, I have proof that that's attacks they do use. How do I know? Because that's Pokemon I have/have owned on the game.  
  
And so... until my next fic! 


End file.
